El aniversario de Rage
by SasuSaku-NejiTenten
Summary: Yo Rage-chan cumplo un año de ser escritora de fanfics y los chicos de NG me hicieron una party sorpresa, shu-chan confundido y yuki me molesta..! Todo es enteramente gravitation..! Atte: SS-NT Rage-Chan del manga gravitation


**Por: SasuSaku-NejiTenten**

**El Aniversario de Rage  
One-Short**

En las instaciones de NG recordz, justo en el lugar donde la ahora famoza banda bad luck tiene sus ensayos diarios, se movian tres figuras masculinas llevando y colgando algo muy raro para un lugar de ensayo de musica y eso era serpentinas, sevilletas, v

En las instaciones de NG recordz, justo en el lugar donde la ahora famoza banda bad luck tiene sus ensayos diarios, se movian tres figuras masculinas llevando y colgando algo muy raro para un lugar de ensayo de musica y eso era serpentinas, sevilletas, vasos y platos desechables que colocaban con cuidado alrededor de elloz...!

-Great..! Todo esta llendo a la perfeccion..! - dijo un rubio con cabello largo quien sacaba algo del armario, y en sus ropas llevaba cartuchos de balas y diversas armas de fuego..

-Si Mr.K me pregunto ¿Quien ira a recoger a Rage para la sorpresa?...- dijo el inigualable Hiro tomando la palabra mientras sacaba de una caja mas decoraciones...

- Si no mal recuerdo Mr.K dijo que el iba, pero una pregunta ¿si se enviaron las invitaciones o si de verdad hubo invitacionez?..-

-Bueno Fijasaki no hubo solo nosotros estamos invitados por que ya sabiamos de la fiesta sorpresa pero...hay alguien que no sabe...-

- ¿Quien nakano-san?...

-Pues alguien que llegara pronto...OK!...Hiro es la hora...la caja esta en la parte trasera ya sabes que hacer...! ..! -

- A la orden..!

Afuera del enorme edificio se estacionaba un auto negro blindado, a simple vista era uno muy muy costoso de el salia un pelirrosa con su tipico vestir diario...!

-Kyaaaaaaa..! Yuki!!que amable eres por traerme al trabajoo..! Te amooooo...! - decia mientras al rubio que acaba de salir del auto lo abrazaba abrutamente..

-Ya sueltame bakka...! apresurate se hace tarde...-encendia un cigarrillo al tiempo que se adentraba en el edificio..!

-Yukiiiiii no seas malo T.T esperame...! - Corrio tratando de alcanzarlo pero al entrar todo estaba oscuro y no veia nada vio una sombra acercandose... - Hirooo..! Que bueno que te veo..demo ¿por que todo esta oscuro? no veo nada - sintio como la sombro lo tomaba de las manos inmovilisandolo- Hiro ¿que hacessss?? T-T...

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?- decia un joven quien vendada de los ojos caminaba siendo guiada por un hombre alto rubio...

-Esta Bien Rage-chan...! -

- SORPRISE...!

-Kyaaaaaa.! Una fiesta sorpresa..! ...! !! !demo ¿que celebramos?...!

- No seas modesta Rage-chan..! hoy cumples un año de escribir fanfics...!igual que el clan hasamura tu primer fic...! ..! sabiamos que para ti es importante este dia asi que te lo celebramos..- dijo Mr-k mientras hiro y suguru hacian señas de afirmacion con la cabeza y con sonrisa en el rostro..!

- Y ahora la mayor sorpresa de todazz..!

De la parte trasera del edificio salio una caja gigantesca de regalo, los ojos de la chica tenian estrellas brillantes en ellos estaba muy emocionada..!

-¿En donde estoy?! T.T... demo por que hiro me trajo aqui no veo nada y esta cosa que me dio que sera..no veooo! Yukiiiiiii salvameee..! que esto se mueve..! kyaaaaaa.!

- Shu-channnnnnnnn!! - la caja se abrio dejando a ver shuichi shindou con un pastel en la mano que decia " felicidades rage"

- ¿Rage-...? T.T--! noooooooooo...! - dijo antes de que la chica se le avanlazara encima y empezara a abrazarlo fuertemente...

-¿Que es todo esto ?...-se oyo en lo que la puerta se abria

-Yukiiiiiii! has venido a salvarme..! - el aludido solo encendio otro cigarrillo y veia la escena sin importancia...

-¿Tu que haces aquiiii?-

- Solo vine a trer al baka al trabajo, ¿algun problema?...

-Siii lo hay es mi fiesta..! largate malagradecido no mereces a shu-chan solo por eso me lo llevare a New York..!

-Nani??--! Yuki salvame--!

-Hmp..escritora de fanfics, esas son estupideces, ni siquiera tienes talento ni para dirijirme la palabra, yo a diferencia tuya si soy un escritor de verdad..y en cuanto al baka de shuichi crei que ya estarias acostumbrada..

-Maldito malnacido escribir fic es la culminacion de una fan una hermoza combinacion de la literatura y anime y por cierto ¿Acostumbrada a queee?..

- A que los hombres que te gustan se vuelvan gays antes de querer tener una cita contigo..

-Maldito bastardoo..! Ô.Ó..!

Un par de ojos veian la escena desde lejos...

- Nakano-san..¿por que crees que Yuki-san vino?...-dijo con deje de inocencia..

- Mmn, quien sabe.. celos tal vez..-

-Boys..oigan no vieron donde esta mi granada?...

- No son las que traes en el cinturon...?--

- No, esas son las de mentira que le lanzo a shuichi pero deje una de verdad sobre la mesa...

- No sera que??..-dijeron hiro y suguru al unisono..!

-Ahora me las pagaras Yuki Eiri...! . dijo sacando la granada de su ropa y activandola..!

- Noooooooooooooooooooo...! - dijeron hiro, suguro, y shuichi gritando..!

BOOMM!!...

Al dia siguiente...

-Haro!Haro! Minna-san..!, bueno primeramente arigatouu a todos por leer la historia que escribi para ayer mi aniversario de ser escritora-...

-Escritora?..puras estupideces ni siquiera tu fic tiene exito-enciende otro cigarrillo mientras habla..

-Yukii maldito bastardo ¿Que haces aqui?..y fumando en mi metrooo!!, y para tu informacion llevo 19 capitulos y 210 comentarios...-

-Yo llevo millones de copias vendidas de libros de verdad..., ademas la historia que escribiste para describir lo que paso es una mierda y esta conversacion tambien...-

-Te voy a matar...! Bastardo...-

-Ademas por tu culpa shu esta en el hospital gracias a la granada que lanzaste..-

-No fue mi culpa, tu la tienes por insultarme, ademas soy la unica que va a visitarlo al hospital y le hace cositas..-

-Me voy-

-Arigatouu por leer..! (Yukii malditoo bastardo del demoniooo.)..

**0000**

Bueno esta es la historia de mi party de aniversario wiii.! Claro que seee.! Por que aparte de ser SS-NT soy mas Rage..! jajaja..!

-/Atte:

**SS-NT  
Rage-Chan  
Cagalli Zala**


End file.
